1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to table systems and corresponding methods for use in procuring blood from animal fetuses.
2. The Relevant Technology
The growing of cells is a process used extensively by researches in a variety of different biological areas. Biopharmaceutical companies also use cell growth in the development of various medications such as vaccines. Cells are grown in a nutrient medium in which serum is added. Serum is a blood product. Specifically, serum is produced by initially allowing blood to clot. The clotted portion of the blood is then removed through a centrifuge. The remaining clear fluid portion of the blood is serum.
Although serum can be derived from the blood of all animals, it has been found that serum derived from a fetus has enhanced properties for cell growth. In part, this is because the serum derived from a fetus is high in growth factors and hormones which enhances cell growth. Accordingly, animal fetuses are a preferred source for serum. Animal fetuses are commonly encountered during the traditional slaughter of cattle, sheep, pigs, horses, and the like.
Procedures for extracting the blood from such fetuses has historically entailed laying the fetus flat on a table outside of the placenta and inserting a needle into the heart of the animal. A pump is then used to suck the blood out of the fetus through the needle.
Although conventional processes are productive in extracting some of the blood of the fetus, conventional processes are relatively slow and fail to recover a substantial portion of the blood.
Accordingly, what is needed are improved systems and methods for more efficient harvesting of a larger percentage of the blood from an animal fetus.